Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6x - 30}{39}$ You can assume $x \neq 0$.
Answer: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $6x - 30 = (2\cdot3 \cdot x) - (2\cdot3\cdot5)$ The denominator can be factored: $39 = (3\cdot13)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $3$ Factoring out $3$ gives us: $p = \dfrac{(3)(2x - 10)}{(3)(13)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $3$ gives: $p = \dfrac{2x - 10}{13}$